


Again...?

by Etceterotic



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, i forgot i posted this on tumblr a long time ago, i think, it is kinda nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etceterotic/pseuds/Etceterotic
Summary: A suggestion in the night from Snow? Anytime.





	Again...?

“Hey Baz,” Snow approached me, fidgeting. I grumble in response; it is twelve post-noon and I don’t like to be interrupted from staring at my roommate’s back between sleep cycles.

“I was wondering if we could maybe,” my brow twitches at his hesitation. A suggestion in the night from Snow? Anytime.

I make a show of rustling a bit in my bed. I’m listening.

“Could you do that star spell again? I, erm, enjoyed it.” I can see the blood rush forming in his cheeks. If roses were an animal made for caressing…

I yield faster than I intended to in order to stifle a sigh of longing. I enjoyed that spell too.

The room halts within the sound of us rising from our beds and the sound of me swiping my wand off my nightstand.

We creak toward the space in front of our window, the one that separates our designated spaces. We stand toe-to-toe at the threshold of another.

Snow grabs my hand.

“That’s my wand hand Snow. The other one, grab that one.”

I say this close to his ear, knowing he can’t see me. The moon isn’t out tonight so Snow was surprised when I let his wrong hand dangle across my shoulder. I grasp his hand and I smile a bit when I feel his slick palm slide onto mine.

“Are you ready?” Snow asks, voice filled with determination albeit riddled with nerves.

When I affirm, Snow’s magic gushes into me, like it’s been swelling with anticipation for this moment.

I take a moment to revel in Simon’s power and I begin to cast the spell…

“Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are!”

My voice converts the power used to transforms our surroundings. How I wonder indeed. Maybe this isn’t a transformation spell. I honestly think we are in space. The stars twinkle all around us.

“Up above the world so high!” I think I can see the faint red of Mars off in the distance.

“Baz, I think we really are in space. For real. Look!” He points to a shower of meteors perpendicular from us. I can feel the intense heat they give off. It is not uncomfortable.

I become giddy and tipsy with Snow’s magic and kneel down, taking Snow with me.

I cast the spell again but louder, clearer, stronger! I can tell Snow isn’t tiring out because we’re gazing into each other.

“Simon, you’re shining. You’re like a diamond!” I’m giggling. He’s bewildered and excited, and smiling stupidly up at me.

I can see my reflection in him; I’m glowing too.

Simon leans up a bit, pressing his lips to mine. I watch his lids slide shut and am reminded of the gentle landing of butterflies onto the soft petals of roses. Meant for caressing. My eyelids flutter shut as well.

Simon isn’t one you would think as “good at concentrating” and yet his power still flows into me while he kisses me senseless. I hold the spell and open my mouth. I hold the spell and relax into Simon. What is he doing to me? I can no longer think! And when he moved my wand arm to dangle over his shoulder…is this swooning?

\--

I pull my eyes open like blinds on a bright Sunday morning. I’m greeted by the bright Sunday’s blue eyes.

Still in space.

His eyes are dark and bright and they glow with something extra. I don’t breathe and for a moment, I’m lost. His eyes are bright and they take me further away.

Extraordinary.

“We glowed in each other’s eyes…” Simon says, winded, exasperated.

“We’ve glown in each other’s eyes…!” I register a bit late, power drunk and kissed out.

And for the first time, I’m glad this is reality and isn’t a dream. I never want this to end. The worlds can keep spinning and turning and churning out life from all that radiates. I will no longer be offended.

After watching those eyes as they became my beacon, after experiencing the pull of warmth and feeling, the overcast of doubt is outcast. I hesitate to hesitate.

We are still kneeling with our palms facing each other unwavering. Our fingers are interlocked. There is a luminescence twirling around us, mirrored on the plane we’re on. Its aurulent vividness reflects the eye of the tempest I bear within the center of my soul. I can sense an unfamiliar balance as my core bends toward and revolves around something greater than description.

I conclude this experience as benign without much deliberation. To ponder is wasteful; I’ve already surrendered to wonder.

And Oh! I bask in the wonder…

I wrote this thinking about how things could go if Simon had the opportunity to do the star thing again with Baz before Simon lost his powers. 

This is my first time writing fanfiction ever (and kind of my first time writing fiction outside of school). Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Neato. Comment? Please?


End file.
